It's My Life
by rinkurocks
Summary: Macchi and Hao go on their hardest mission yet: being normal. They meet the other members of the SK cast at Funbari High. Pairings inside. Reviewers vote on who gets paired with Hao.
1. Just A Girl

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King and its characters.

Pairings: RenXMacchi, MariXNichrom, YohXKanna, LysergXMorphine, HaoXno one (for you Hao fangirls) If you absolutely HATE these pairings, review and I might change them.

**Chapter 1**

Hello. My name is Matilda Matisse, Macchi for short. Yeah, I'm just your average girl with a fetish for shopping, makeup, and boys. That describes me perfectly.

Except you forgot one itsy-bitsy detail: I am a shaman and a witch. Yup...a shaman and a witch. So you're thinking: how did a witch with shamanic powers survive countless biased humans and their violence, superstitions, and refusal to understand or accept? Simple. I owe it to these three people: me, myself, and I. Oh and Jack, I suppose. He's not a person though. He's my spirit ally. That's right...Jack and I have been by ourselves for a long time. I am determined to be strong, and I am determined to be independent. Sounds cheesy, I know, but that is the reason why I've been honing my powers for years, training myself, enduring insults and injury, and getting stronger.

I was foolish enough to think myself the strongest shaman. Well why the heck shouldn't I? I had beaten everyone that dared step in my path and trigger the wrath of The Evil Macchi...until just weeks ago, when a certain someone found me and asked me to fight him. He looked little older than me, with long auburn hair and innocent obsidian eyes that sparkled like black diamonds. His outer appearance was girly and vulnerable-looking so I thought I could beat him. I accepted the so called "sissy's" challenge.

Looks can be deceiving. I lost. At first I thought "Oh man, I am so busted! I lost to a total gay-guy!" But it was then I saw through his little-boy-mask, into the soul that was raging and radiating with power and wisdom. I saw the true Hao Asakura. I joined him in cleansing the world of the unworthy.

Now, Hao wasn't as terrible as I thought, with a nice sense of humor and a careless laugh that I had grown to love. Let's not forget he was very good looking. I developed quite a little crush on him. But you understand, we don't operate on the same wavelength so you can predict that it wouldn't last. But of course, we were the best. Together, we killed hundreds of maggots...errr shamans that dared stand in our way. Our last mission together is where this story takes place. Listen to my story, and discover my life, my love, my losses, and all that JUNK.

----------%%%%%%%----------%%%%%%%----------

"Heya, Macchi?"

"Yeeeeeeeeah?"

"Tomorrow, we're starting a new mission..."

"Okie dokie, Hao. Who're we gonna kill this time?"

I heard him chuckle.

"No one. We're going to find my brother and look after him. You know, make sure he doesn't get hurt, that kind of "big brother" stuff... I think I need to relieve the shamanic community of Hao Asakura for a while and practice my bachelor skills on the humans instead. We're going to be normal for once." He looked at me with a cheesy grin, waiting for it to sink in.

I nodded, oblivious.

"That's so like you, Hao. Thinking of others-" Wait. HOLD UP.

_What?????_ I fell out of my chair. Hao had a brother? AND HE WANTED TO WATCH OVER HIM? _NOT KILL HIM??_ WHAT KIND OF ALTERNATE UNIVERSE HAVE I LANDED IN???

Hao helped me up and smiled innocently.

"You better get a good night's sleep!" He chirped. "We're starting school tomorrow!"

With that, he walked out of my motel room, happily slamming the door and humming all the way down the hall. He is such a mystery sometimes.

I sighed. _Whatever_. Guess I'll just have to wakeup tomorrow and see what happens.

----------%%%%%%%----------%%%%%%%----------

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MACCHI!!!!!!!! Rise and shine!!! Wakeup, wakeup!"

What kind of murderer is this cheerful in the morning anyway?

I groaned and tumbled out of bed as Hao leaped out of my room. I stood up and looked at the clock. _Only five o'clock! What an unearthly time to be dragged out of bed by a singing pyromaniac... _

Hao poked his head back in my room.

"Hey! I heard that! And besides, school starts at seven! I need an hour to _prepare_ my hair." he pouted.

_Make that a singing pyro with BEAUTIFUL hair who can read minds..._

He grinned cheekily and skipped away again.

I smiled too and looked into the old, cracked mirror that hung on the wall of my motel room. I put my orange hair into two spiky pigtails...the only style that worked for me. _I looked so damn perky_... I decided put on some makeup- mascara and eyeliner plus Urban Decay XXX Shine lip gloss. _Yeah, sexy!_ Finally, I stepped disapprovingly into my uniform...with the super short skirt and ultra low neckline. _I have a preeetty perverted principal. _

An hour and ten minutes later, we were all ready and we got onto Hao's Spirit of Fire and flew to Funbari High School, where his brother was. Hao chattered the whole way there. He also decided to try out some "hip" human phrases. He had bought a book titled "How to be Cool for Dummies." I felt more and more disgusted with each "hip and happening" phrase he tried out. Not disgusted with Hao, you understand. Disgusted with the most idiotic book of slang ever. We were there in less than three minutes, thanks to Spirit of Fire's speed. From a bird's eye view, the school wasn't very impressive. It looked more like a prison, actually. Hundreds of snotty, snobby human teens littered the front of the jailhouse, blabbering into their cell phones. _Oh boy... _

We landed at a junkyard about half a kilometer away from the school and me and Hao walked there together. We mingled casually with the students streaming into the school. Being the charming psychic freak he was, Hao had gotten us the exact same schedules, even though that was near impossible AND not necessary. I guess it was because he needed me for backup just in case he **had** to kill someone. He hates to get sweat, blood, etc, on his beautiful, long hair. It's a lot harder for me to get grime on my short hair.

We looked around for Hao's brother in homeroom. Hao said his brother, whose name is Yoh by the way, wouldn't be hard to miss. I secretly wondered if Yoh was as good looking as Hao.

"I heard that, Macchi!!!!!!!" Hao shouted gleefully. Maybe my thought wasn't so secret after all. I gave him a dismissive look. The rest of the bratty humans looked at him like he was crazy. Of course, those humans couldn't read minds. Ha! Oh wait...neither can I. But I CAN read my own mind...I smiled smugly. Ahaha, silly me.

About a minute later, class started. The teacher, a guy with long black hair, came in and everyone shut up. His name was Mr. Silva, and later I learned he was a judge on the Shaman Fight Committee. He made me and Hao introduce ourselves. Since this class was about 90 percent girls, the students were too dazzled by Hao's good looks to notice anything else. (A/N: Like the fact the Hao looked exactly like Yoh. But Macchi doesn't know that yet.) I was a little pissed but I didn't show it. Hao had his careless smile on and I had my perky mask on.

Homeroom ended but we stayed for the next class, which was Social Studies._Whatever_ . But what REALLY interested little ol' me was this: about half way into class, the door opened and a counselor with bright green hair (A/N: Guess who?) walked in with this blonde girl. She had green eyes and her hair was tied up into two long ponytails. Her expression was blank. Her name was Marion Phauna.

Now, I could tell she was going to be the kind that people made fun of. She was sort of doll-like and oh, the irony, she was carrying a doll. A doll. In front of a room full of prissy "grown up" girls. I almost winced. But the thing that made her the most hated thing in the classroom was that Hao and her schedules got switched, meaning she had every class with me. I didn't mind and Hao didn't either (On account of the fact that he had been in this school for less than an hour and already had his own fan club.). But the other girls sure did. Every one of them (excluding the marvelous me, of course) threw Marion a dirty look as Hao walked out of the classroom. And when they found out Marion talked in third person? Things went from bad to worse.

Silva restarted the lesson but no one listened. It seemed everyone was scribbling notes of hate to the new girl. The poor thing. Was this pity I was feeling? I glanced at her but her face remained expressionless even as she read each cruel note being thrown onto her desk._Go Phauna! Don't be intimidated by THOSE brats!_ Heh. I sound like I'm a _fan_ of hers, or something.

----------%%%%%%%----------%%%%%%%----------

Holy crud. Can school be any more boring? All we did was learn about stuff I already knew. What a waste of my life. Okay, I'll admit, I DID see one of the cutest guys I've ever seen in my life. He had narrow gold eyes and purple hair and- ...where was I going again? Oh yeah, the cafeteria. What was I talking about?

Darn that short-term memory loss.

----------%%%%%%%----------%%%%%%%----------

I got my food and analyzed my current situation. The whole cafeteria was divided into cliques, which I will now list for you: the normal people, the normal nerds, the smarty-farty nerds, the normal punks, the hard-core punks, the punk posers, the preps, the hip-hop old-schoolers, the J-pop obsessionists, the artificial bleachy beachy blondes, and the Barbie cheerleaders and the "six-pack" Ken jocks. All I can say is YUCK! Spare me!

I wandered around for a whole five minutes, then sat down next to a group wearing all white that called themselves the X-Laws at the normal punks table. I was just about to flirt with the cute green-haired guy in front of me but I witnessed this scene:

Phauna was sitting alone at a table and the cheerleaders and jocks from another table were jeering and throwing insults (and food) at her. I then realized, with the exception of four people, the whole cafeteria was either secretly or not-so-secretly laughing at her. The exceptions were a girl with tumbling blue hair and a hard face, a cool-looking guy from the (believe it or not) jock table with creepy turquoise eyes, the cute guy in front of me, and well, moi, of course.

Normally, I don't pity humans (A/N: She doesn't know Mari's a shaman.) but this was getting on my nerves. It's time I made a new friend. And some new enemies. _Bwahahaha_...they won't know what hit them. I jumped up from my table, sashayed on over to Mari's table, and slammed my tray down. I swear the entire cafeteria went silent at that moment. I took advantage of the attention they gave me.

Smirking, I sent my fist flying down on the table and it sent cracks flying down the surface. Oh yeah, and the floor cracked too but it only took the table to scare the bejeezus out of the table I dubbed "Da Snobs." Yeah, it's not cutesy and it doesn't rhyme but hey, it describes them perfectly.

After 10 minutes of stunned silence, the cafeteria's noise level went up again, and I finally turned my head to look at Phauna. She was glancing at the jock with the turquoise eyes. Then she turned to me. She didn't look shocked at all that I stood up for her.

"Mari would like Macchi to call her Mari, instead of Phauna," she said suddenly.

The fact that she sorta read my mind should've been my first clue to figuring out Mari wasn't a normal person. But I didn't register it. I mean, I HARDLY know my own mind. With all the voices in my head and my alter-personalities, it's hard to figure out everything. All I can say is: I sure am _quick_. And just in case you're _quick_ too, that last line was sarcastic.

TBC

Notice: I do not have anything against cheerleaders or jocks. Also, I am sorry for any OOC-ness.

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Like it or loathe it? The first chapter is sort of slow but since this IS my first fic, be nice. . Please, please, please REVIEW! I will give you credit in the next chapter! Thankies!!!


	2. Twins

A/N: Hi, folks! Thanks to all that reviewed my pitiful little attempt at humor. I'm very sorry for not updating more quickly. I have a severe case of writer's block.

I have changed the pairing KannaXYoh to AnnaXYoh. I have also realized that I have been spelling Nichrome's name wrong. Not surprising, ne?

Cookies for My Darling Reviewers:

Kiyuu-Chan (Yeah! Go Macchi!), sakura-star69 (Yup! I've changed it! Thanks for reviewing twice!), Darkie the Neko (Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm sorry, which group of people are you talking about?), Phaea (Thanks!!! This is nothing, compared to your stories though!), bro (Thanks Roro. I can't really **do** humor though, if you catch my drift.).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately, that includes creativity.

**Chapter 2 **

Mari and I started on "the journey to friendship." I'm so poetic. Mari is actually pretty normal once you get her talking. She likes boys, violence and eyeliner. Cool, huh? We were talking about how we should go shopping at Miss Sixty after school when Mari said:

"Isn't that the boy Macchi was with?"

I turned around and glanced at where Mari was pointing and I saw Hao. Or so I though.

IT WAS ACTUALLY A DEMON IN DISGUISE!!! Dun dun dun!

Hahaha...I'm just teasin'...

I shouted "Hey Hao!!!" at the top of my lungs, jumped up, and pulled him over. Hao looked surprised and confused but I sort of ignored that and restarted my blabbing.

"Cheating on me, huh, Yoh?"

_Huh? Is someone talking to **us**? The social outcasts? _

I grinned and moved my eyes lazily across the cafeteria to see a blond girl with Ice Queen eyes striding toward us. To my surprise,Hao cowered in his seat and gulped "Of course not, Anna!!!"

_Anna? Yoh? Was she talking about Hao? This is SO a mistake...Oh! Maybe something heavy fell on Hao's head in the last sixty minutes! _

Satisfied with the conclusion I reached, I started smartly, "Look sweetheart, ya got the wrong guy. This is MY buddy Hao Asakura."

The girl's eyes narrowed and Hao's eyes popped open wide. Sorta like Judge Doom in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ I've always loved that movie.

"HAO??? YOU...YOU...YOU MEAN MY TWIN IS HERE?" Mr. Hao-look-alike started twitching and sort of spazzing out. In the midst of the spazzing, I felt a surge, like a shock of electricity. My own eyes opened wide. I eyed the boy's necklace (that I had **just** noticed.) _That guy's a shaman!_

And he was most definitely not Hao. I smelled almost no blood upon him. _Upon? What kind of person uses the word "upon" when talking to herself? Ugh! Must focus...I've made an important discovery! This MUST be Hao's brother!!! _

Duh.

Mari looked more confused than she usually did but I stuck out my hand. The Icy blond glared at it so I shrugged and retracted it.

"Oh...you must be Hao's brother, Yoh Asakura!!! He never told me you guys were twins...Anyhow..." Less than 10 seconds and I was ready to make friends. I'm so friendly.

"I can't believe my **evil** twin is here...Oh yeah, who are you again?" Yoh was still blubbering...

"-I'm Macchi and that's Mari...we're going shopping on Saturday. Wanna come?" And _I_ was still babbling.

"-Don't you know what he is? MURDERER!!! HE'S A MURDERER!"

I frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated. Crossing my fingers at the same time.

"Mari is confused...and bored..." Mari half-droned, half-complained.

By this time, Yoh Asakura had calmed down significantly. I studied him. He was pretty cute but the way he moved and talked was no way like Hao. His black eyes were little-boy-like and friendly, and he had shorter, chocolate-colored hair. The corners of his mouth turned down, only slightly.

"I'm sorry, Macchi. You've been tricked. Hao is a murderer. We won't allow you to go with him anymore," he told me firmly.

He said all this in a perfectly calm tone. Completely different from the panicking, twitching boy a few seconds ago. His voice had a lazy, almost bored edge. Despite that, his warning had been sincere.

"Oh, Hao didn't trick me. I chose to go with him." I threw a reckless grin at him. Then I mentally smacked myself. _Bad move, Macchi._

My thoughts were churning inside my head. They knew I was with Hao. And apparently, they hated...ehhh _disliked_ Hao.

Hao had told me Yoh had a Itako fiancée. _Anna must be it. _I wondered if they were going to attack me.If Yoh was anywhere near as strong as Hao, I knew I had no chance of beating him, especially with Anna at his side.

Then Yoh's eyebrows scrunched together (in an adorable manner, I might add) and he said, "You're with Hao?" He glanced toward Anna. She just replied:

"Apparently. So kill her." _Gulp_. Not good. Yoh flashed Anna a are-you-sure look and me an apologetic look. Mari looked from Anna to Yoh, then to me. Her face clearly read: _What the hell is going on?_

Quickly, I decided to tell them the truth. Well, the half-truth anyway. I began in a fake worried, shocked, pitiful tone, "No! It's not like that! I can explain if you want." I topped off the plea with an angelic, please-forgive-us smile.

Anna was doubtful but Yoh convinced her :

"Relax, Anna! We can try listening to her," he persuaded.

"Alright, I guess. Besides, there's no way she could beat us; this girl must be one of Hao's lackeys. She can't be strong at all," Anna agreed.

I was stung at the insult but held my tongue. _You have no idea_, I pouted in my head.

Whew, at least I had passed through the line of fire. Insults are no way as painful as...well...pain.

"No, Macchi is going to fight you. And I will help."

_Passed the line of fire? NOT. _

We all looked up to see who was speaking. I was mentally strangling the speaker. I was _this close_ to being let off the hook! Just one more minute and I would've been done with my half-true confession. But _nooooooooooooooooooooooo_!!! Someone had to ruin it for me. I looked up and saw...

The girl with the blue hair I had seen about twenty minutes ago.

Before I had a chance to protest, the bluenette had dragged me and Mari outside, and Anna had dragged Yoh.

Anna looked superbly bored and asked us if we really wanted to fight them. Because if we did, we'd get torn to pieces. Those were her oh-so-comforting, exact words.

I said no (understandably) but the bluenette said yes.

Guess what? She won.

Anna immediately got into a battle stance and poked a reluctant Yoh into doing the same thing.

"AMIDAMARU! INTEGRATE WITH HARUSAME!" Yoh yelled. A flaming blue ball zipped through the air and pushed forcefully into the sword Yoh had suddenly pulled out.

_Oh my_...that sword was HUGE! Huge swords intimidated me...I almost fainted. But how idiotic would that look? Instead, I settled for gawking while the bluenette calmly stated, "Ashcroft. Oversoul."

"Excuse me? My name is _Macchi._" I corrected.

"I know. And my name is Kanna," she replied. I was just about to ask her why she just said "Ashcroft" out of the blue, when the ground started trembling.

And you know why it was trembling?

BECAUSE THIS HUGE SUIT OF ARMOR RIPPED THROUGH THE GROUND!

"AHHH!!! APOCALYPSE!!!" I screamed, latching on to Mari's leg.

And you know what Mari did? She merely raised her doll.

But the doll did something much more exciting. **It started shooting at Anna.** The doll.

Shooting at Anna.

Anna dodged the silver bullets expertly but they locked onto her furyoku and sent her into a display of acrobatics. Clap, clap for Anna.

Then something hit me. Not literally.

MARI WAS A SHAMAN!

I stared hard at her. Her green eyes were glowing so bright, they made me dizzy. She had a sadistic smile on. I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come. I felt a burst of heat...

...flames...

Hao.

The last thing I thought before drifting into a nice, soft, velvety darkness was _I must seem **so** pathetic. Fainting just because my new best friend was acting insane. _

Good night, Mommy.

TBC

A/N: Sorry that was short AND it sucked. Please review anyway? You'll get a cookie.


End file.
